


How to Get Kicked Out of a Grocery Store in Ten Minutes or Less

by c0cunt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Doritos - Freeform, Grocery Shopping, M/M, here have the thing, so goddamn stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean, Marco, and Eren do their weekly grocery shopping.</p><p>Marco and Eren get into a mild argument.  Jean stays out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Get Kicked Out of a Grocery Store in Ten Minutes or Less

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no control, and no idea how I was able to do this. Please forgive me.  
> (Also the first thing I've ever posted anywhere, to do with the fandom. Again, please forgive me)

 

It was such a stupid domestic thing, food shopping together. Jean always the one to grab the cart and menuver it down the aisles, Marco always brandishing a list and coupons, and Eren jumping into the cart and enthusiastically dropping unnecessary items into his stomach, until Jean bitched at him to leave the goddamn cart so they could put actual food in it. (Seriously, Jean thinks, who the hell _needs_ chip clips with googly eyes on them?)

 

Jean would never admit it out loud, but food shopping was one of his favorite things to do with his boys outside of the house. It was their tradition now, Friday evening was always the night to go food shopping, ever since the three of them had starting dating. Before that had happened, food shopping was a large stress upon their roommate agreement, to the point that even Marco would get snappy at the both of them (Jean and Eren both had apologized for forgetting his cookies while shopping, and almost spent their rent money on getting Marco his cookies).

 

It was almost relaxing to Jean, watching Marco scour the aisles carefully for the items on their list, listening to Eren explain exactly _why_ they needed to get those damn googly eyed chip clips. Nostalgia would consume him, as Marco would argue that they didn't need those chip clips, remembering when his family would go food shopping together. He had his boyfriends now, his new family, to argue and sneak stuff into the cart, to go out with, to just enjoy, for as long as their relationship worked for them.

 

The bickering over the damn chip clips was getting on Jean's nerves though, so soon he wandered to the far end of the aisle. Which was, appropriately, where the chips were located. Idily, Jean looked over the chips, prices glaring at him from every angle, reminding him of their finally not-too-tight budget.

 

"Hey guys, do you want any chips?" Jean asked, but realized they were still at the other end of the aisle, and repeated himself just a bit louder. Eren and Marco slowly turned towards him, the surrounding (and mildly disturbed) people who were witnessing their argument also turning.

 

As if they were one being, Marco and Eren both shouted at the top of their lungs:

  
"I'M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR DORITOS!"

 

This would be the last time they'd go to this goddamn grocery store, Jean decided, red-faced, as he swiped a few Doritos bags off of the shelf.


End file.
